IY Cast Locked in a Room with
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: My first ff.net fic! I, the 6 of hearts, take the IY cast and stick them in a room with a mystery anime cast. With a billion dollars on the line and a bomb hidden in the room, only choas will ensue. Espically with Kikyo around!


IY cast locked in a room with....

Hi, and welcome to the first ever Locked in a Room With..! Today, the surprise cast to be locked in a room with the Inu Yasha cast is....*drumroll*...The cast of my own orginal manga Magical Girl:Magna Moon! All Magna Moon characters belong to me, the Six of Hearts. If you take them, you will FEEL MY WRATH!!!!

The characters I have selected to be locked in the room are Cherry, Sharon, Mitch, and Chi'ai. Also joining the choas are Cherry's best friend Zander and the mad Dr. Sci N. Tist. Let's play Locked in a Room!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IY cast get show into a small room. The room had only one door and no windows. This room has been decorated with several couches and chairs. In the center of the room is a white table. On the table is placed a cardboard box. The cast must NOT touch this box. Secretly, there is a bomb in it that will go off in about two hours...wait, make that tomorrow at noon. None of our players know about the bomb. But they will....

Six:Welcome to our game!

Inuyasha: What kinda sick game is this?!

Six: I'm glad you asked, Inuyasha. All of you are to be locked in a room with six characters from another anime/manga. We'll leave you in here for about a half hour. During this time, no one may leave the room. If you do, you're out. If you're the last one left-

Inuyasha:Wait a mintue! We have to be locked in a room with total strangers?! Are you trying to torture us?!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha:OW!

Six: As I was saying, if you're the last one left, then you win a billion dollars and a trip to scenic Neo Japan from the G Gundam anime! Today, we'll be locking you in a room with the cast of Magical Girl:Magna Moon!

Miroku:Who?

Sango: Never heard of them.

Shippou: Who are they?

Six: -_-

Door opens and the cast of MGMM enters.

Cherry:Wow. What do you have planned for us now, Six?

Six: You are going to compete for a billion dollars!

Micth:Wow! I need the money more than anyone else, so I should win out of sympathy!

Sango:Sympathy for what?

Chi'ai:She's a runaway.

Mitch: The social workers keep CASHING ME!!!

Sharon: She steals for a living.

Mitch:I steal to keep myself alive!

Six: Alright....now we'll start the contest! Ready? GO!

Shessomaru: This is pointless.

Jaken:Yes, m'lord.

Mitch: I'll m'lord you, you stupid toad thing.

Inuyasha: So all we have to do is stay in this stupid room for a half hour, right? How hard can that be?

Kikyou: Not hard at all. Why don't you sit by me, Inu Yasha? We can have fun...

Zander: HEY! Keep this PG!

Cherry:We're getting off to a good start.

Mitch: But the rating for this story is PG 13.

Shippou: What's this box on the table? (touches box and alarm starts going off.) What'd I do?

Six: You're out Shippo! You're not aloud to touch the box. (guards come and take Shippo from room.

Shippou: HELLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Six: That goes for the rest of you. And uh...we're chagning the time limit...

All:WHAT!!!!?????

Six: You are going to stay in this room for two days.

Inuyasha: You're kidding me.

Six: It's not _that _hard to stay in a room for a half hour. We had to change it.

Mitch: This is nothing! I was out in the snow for three WEEKS without any food!

Chi'ai: Shut up.

Miroku: Who's the guy with the glasses?

Dr. Sci N. Tist: I am the evil scientist! Dr. Sci N. Tist!! WAH HAH HA!

Cherry: Please ignore him.

-Day 1------

Sango: I'm already bored.

Kagome: It's been five minutes since Cherry just talked.

Zander: Hey! Let's play a game!

Inuyasha: You're strange.

Sharon: What are we going to play, Zander?

Zander: Hmm.....

Kikyou: I know, let's play KILL THE BLACK HAIRED GIRLS BESIDES ME!!!

Zander: That sounds....wait I HAVE BLACK HAIR!

Cherry: You're a girl too.

Shessomaru: I want to play...

Kikyou: * takes out bow and arrow* die Kagome!

Kagome: AAHHHHH!

Zander: HELP!

Cherry: Zander nothing's happened to you yet.

Jaken: But it will when I use the staff of heads!

Mitch: Not if I can stop you! YAH!( kicks Jaken up into air and proceeds to use many of her magical powers on him.)

Zander: AH!

Chi'ai: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Cherry, Sharon, Zander, and Mitch are quite famillar with the wrath of Chi'ai. They huddle far away in a safe corner while Chi'ai sits herself back down.

Kikyou: Why don't we get cudly togather, Inu Yasha?

Inuyasha: Um....ummm.....Uh....

Kagome: Sit!

Kikyou: Now I shall have to kill you!

Cherry: You can't do that!

Kikyou: Why not?

Cherry: because....I've decided that I want to kill her!

Kagome: What?

cherry:I don't know, it just sounded good.

Miroku: Getting cuddly sounds good right, Sango?

Sango: Miroku.....

Miroku:(does what he's famous for-being peverted.)

Sango: Get your hands off my BUTT!

Cherry: That's just wrong.

Zander: You're telling me.

Sango:(takes out boomerang.) DIE! (proceeds to chase Miroku.)

Mitch: Do they always do this?

Kagome: No, only on Wensday.

Mitch: I see...

Shessomaru: -_______-........stop.....being... ANNOYING!!!!!!

The cast of IY is all too famillar with Shessomaru's power. They huddle far away in a safe corner while Shessomaru sits back down on a chair...correction-on top of Jaken who is on the chair.

Jaken: M-Master!

Shessomaru: Did anyone else here that?

Everyone else: No.

Shessomaru:Hmm, I wonder where Jaken went too....

Kikyou: (Snuggles against IY)

Kagome: -

Inuyasha: Uh....Kikyou....are you....

Kikyou: Yes?

Inuyasha: are you......

Kikyou: YES?

Inuyasha: TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!!!??????

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SiT siT sit SIT SiT Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(The ! marks would go on for about twenty more pages followed by no less than one hundred sixty five and half pages of "SIT!", but due to the restricted amount of space, we will only use a large paragragh of Sits and you can pretend Kagome is still say SIT! while the story continues.)

Mitch: I AM sitting!

Cherry: She's not yelling at you Mitch.

Mitch: Oh, okay. I think I get it.

Inuyasha: (in alot of pain)

Sango is still chasing Miroku around.

Shessomaru and Chi'ai are still pissed.

Kagome is still yelling SIT! at the top of her voice.

Kkiyou is quite enjoying Inuyasha's suffering.

Cherry and Zander watch.

Mitch is very confused.

Jaken is still being sat on by Shessomaru, who has no idea where Jaken is.

As for Sharon and Dr. Sci N. Tist, they are trying to avert their attension away from the morons that surround them.

Day 1-evening---

Kagome has stopped yelling SIT! She sits down on a couch. Inuyasha is in pain on the floor.

Kagome: I feel better now!

Mitch: I still don't understand.

Cherry: You don't have to.

Miroku: Ow! I'll have these wounds for weeks!

Sango: That's what you desrve pervert.

Sharon: I'm really hungry.

Shessomaru: I still don't know where Jaken could've gotton too. He's been gone an awful long time. Do you think he got disqualified?

Inuyasha:(lifting head off floor) Look under your big fluffly DUFF!

Shessomaru: Oh there you are Jaken! What the hell are you doing there of all places?

Cherry: Sharon! Why did you have to remind me of food?

Sharron: Sorry, Cherry. I wonder if we get dinner or somthing? Where is Six?

Chi'ai: She's proably somewhere laughing her head off at us.

Six: Hey everyone! How are we doing? (looks around.) I see....

Cherry: Do we get food?

Kagome: I want oden!

Kikyou: Who cares what you want.

Six: You don't get healthy food. I'm taking pity on you all, but only because the MGMM cast is my own creation. You will get enough junk food to last you through the night.

All:YAY!

Inuyasha: Ow.

Six: You don't look so good. Anyway, it's getting close to six PM. I think it's time we voted someone out.

Sango: How about Miroku? He's a danger to our health.

Miroku: HEY!

Six: The way we vote you off is quite unique. I'm gonna count to three and you all have to touch the table.

Mitch: I thought we weren't aloud to touch the table.

Six: No, you aren't aloud to touch the box _on_ the table.

Mitch: I see.

Six: Alright, I'm gonna count to three. At three, everyone touches the table. Whoever touches it last will be kicked out.

Dr. Sci N Tist: If we don't get kicked out, may I have some tangrams?

IY cast: ?-?

Cherry: He has a thing for tangrams.

Six: Ready?

Dr. Sci N Tist : NO!

Six: Why not?

Dr. Sci N Tist: I want to know if I get my tangrams or not?

Six: If you get kicked out, then you can have all the tangrams you want.

Dr. Sci N Tist: Yay! I'm gonna wait five seconds after-

Six: Oh and anyone who waits till after three will be killed.

Dr. Sci N Tist: Oh....

Six: Ready...one two three!

Everyone smacks the table.

Dr Sci N Tist: Am I last?

Six watches instant replay.

Six: Nope. Zander touched the table last, but Sango hit the box on the table while she going to smack the table so I guess they're both out.

Sango: You're kidding.

Zander: Yeah! Now I get to watch you and laugh at you ALL!

Sango: Well at least I'm safe from Miroku.

Miroku: Oh, I forgot to ask you before, Zander. Will you bear my child?

Zander: WHAT?! I'm ONLY IN EIGHTH GRADE!!!!

Sango: He does that alot.

Miroku: Oh well. You hips aren't big enough anyway.

Guards come and take Sango and Zander to the observation room,which looks down at the room. Shippou is already there, but the guards were bored and chained him to the wall.

Shippou: Hey guys!

Sango: Hi Shippo.

Zander: Great! Now we can ALL LAUGH AT THEM!!! AH HA HA!!!

Back in the room, the gang all decide to play a little party game called SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!

Kikyou: I'll go first.

Cherry: But we have more girls than boys in the room.

Mitch: But as long as I don't have to kiss the stupid frog guy, I'm fine.

Kikyou: This isn't just for kissing, girls. This is for who sleeps with who tonight.

Cherry: Aren't we gonna have a girls side of the room and a boys side?

Sharon: I AGREE!(Standing up suddenly.)

Everyone: ....

Sharon: I'll sit down now.

Kikyou: Why don't you go first Kagome?

Kagome: Fine.

The bottle spins and lands on Shessomaru.

Kagome: EWW!

Shessomaru: What is gross about me?

Kagome: I don't like him at all though! And he's got that fluffy...thing on his shoulder!

Kikyou: Do it or get kicked out of the room.

Six:Kikyou! You can't kick people out! Only I can!

Kkiyou: That sucks.

Six: For you, but not for me.

Kagome: I pass I pass I pass I pass I pass I pass I pass I pass!!!!!!

Shessomaru: Some women cannot see my good looks and good qualities.

Kikyou: If you pass then you're out of the game.

Kagome: WHAT?

Kikyou: I can't kick you out of the room, but I can kick you out of the game.

Kagome: FINE! I'll do it! (getts up and kiss Shessomaru on the cheek. Then she stomps back to her place and sits down.)

Kikyou: Spin the bottle, Shessomaru.

Shessomaru: (spins bottle and it lands on Dr, Sci N. Tist.) I'm not kissing an old man.

Dr. Sci N Tist: NO WAY! I WANT SOME TANGRAMS!

Kikyou: Spin again.

Shessomaru:(spins bottle again and again it lands on SNT) What is with this thing?!

Little do they know that those who have been kicked out of the room get to control the bottle by a remote.

Zander: Heh heh heh...this is for kidnapping me, Dr. Sci N. Tist.

Sango: Do it again! If it does it enough times, do you think they'll kiss?

-Back in the room-

Shessomaru: What is with this damn bottle?!

Inuyasha: Here, I'll spin for you.

(Inuyasha spins bottle. Again it lands on Dr. Sci N Tist.)

Kikyou: Just do it so we can get it over with.

Shessomaru: No way.

Dr. Sci N Tist: I'm a father! I have a daughter! What if she sees?

Six: Emett isn't here!

Dr. Sci N Tist: I still won't do it!

Shessomaru: Me niether.

Cherry: Hey Kikyou, why don't we just kick Dr. Sci N. Tist out of the game? No one is gonna kiss that guy.

Dr. Sci N Tist: HEY!

Mitch: Why not? (pushes Dr. Sci N. Tist.)

Dr. Sci N Tist: Oof!

Kikyou: Alright, spin it now.

bottle still points to SNT.

Shessomaru: DAMN THIS CURSED BOTTLE!

Kikyou: Why don't you spin it, Inu Yasha?

Inuyasha: Okay.( hoping it doens't land on Kikyou.)

Sango: Zander! Make it land on Kagome!

Zander: I was gonna make it land on Cherry.

Sango: No! You have to make it land on Kagome. Otherwise she'll kill Inuyasha and they'll never get togather.

Zander: heh heh...oh I get it, they're an item.

Sango: What?

Zander:-_- They're in love!

Sango: Not really, yet.

Zander: Whatever.

bottle stops in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha: Uh....

Kagome: Fine! Let's get it over with.

Inuyasha: Okay! (walks over.)

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: AH! WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME? WHAT THE HELL!

Kikyou: See what a wretched woman she is, Inu Yasha.

Kagome: Heh heh...

Shippou: That didn't go well.

Zander: I knew it should have landed on Cherry!

Sango: Hopefully, they'll do it.

Inuyasha: Kagome...what did I do?

Sharon: Just spin it again.

Inuyasha: Okay.

Chi'ai: This is so stupid.

Inuyasha:( he spins the bottle and it lands on Sharon.)

Sharon: Uh....

Inuyasha: I barely KNOW HER!!!!

Kikyou: Do it, or I'll pin to the wall with an arrow.

Inuyasha: OH MY GOD! QUICK, uh...I DON'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME, BUT KISS ME!

Sharon: IT'S SHARON!!!!

Inuyasha and Sharon: (kiss.)

MGMM cast: 0-0

Sharon is struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grasp, but he's scared spitless about being pinned to the wall and kisses Sharon longer than he means to.

Sharon: .....

Kikyou: ......

Inuyasha finally lets Sharon go....although she doesn't look too good.

Cherry: Now it's your turn, Sharon!

Shron: What? Not again!(she hesitantly spins it.)

Zander: Who should I make it land on?

Shippou: The pink haired girl! The pink haried girl!

Zander: Not Cherry!

Sango:(grabs remote) I'll do it!

Bottle stops in front of Cherry.

Kikyou: This should be good.

Sharon: Uh....

Cherry: Sharon? You still look a little...sick.

Sharon: Ugh.(falls backwards and passes out.)

Kagome (turning to IY): What did you do?!

Mitch: Was that Sharon's first kiss?

Chi'ai: It must of been quite a shocker to her.

Cherry: I'll spin then. (bottle points to Kikyou.)

Kikyou: Oh, Damn.

Cherry: What should I do? Spin Again?

Kikyou: I'm no whimp, but you appear to be.

Cherry: Oh...fine!(quickly kisses KY on cheek. Then proceeds to rub her mouth with a pillow many times.)

Kikyou: My turn....

Inuyasha:(thinking) I hope it doesn't land on me.

Kikyou:(thinking) It better land on Inu Yasha.

The bottle points to the semi-uncoinuss Dr. Sci N Tist.

Kikyou: DAMN IT! ( She leans down and kisses him on lips.)

Dr. Sci N Tist: (wakes up.) Five more....OH MY GOD!!!!!

Kikyou: I did it, are you people happy?

Everyone else: YES!

Kikyou: errr...

Dr. Sci N Tist: I guess it's my turn.( spins it an it lands of Chi'ai.)

Chi'ai: Dear god help me.

Cherry: It won't be that bad.

Mitch: At worst, you'll end up like Sharon.

Sharon:.......(semi dead)

Chi'ai: Great.

Dr. Sci N Tist kisses Chi'ai. She then snatches the bottle and spins it. It spins for a long time until it stops in front of Shessomaru.

Shessomaru: Oh....

Jaken: Are you going to do it, m'lord?

Shessomaru: Why not? This girl seems to enjoy my company.

Chi'ai: I don't really.

Shessomaru: Oh. But you do like my good looks?

Chi'ai: No.

Shessomaru: Oh well.

Zander: Now that I think about it, Chi'ai and that deamon would make a good couple.

Sango: you think?

Zander: Believe me, you don't know Chi'ai like I do.

Chi'ai: Do I have too?

KY: Do it or I'll kick you out of the game.

Chi'ai: Fine.

Shessomaru: I don't mind.

Chi'ai: Congraulations. (Chi'ai quickly kisses Shessomaru. He takes the bottle and spins it, hoping it'll land on his new crush-Chi'ai. Instead, it lands on Mitch.)

Shessomaru: Why can't I get what I want?!

Mitch: It could be worse. I could be kissed by the frog.

Jaken: I'm NOT a frog.

Mitch: Sure....

Six: Sorry to interupt this fun filled game, but it is now eight PM, and I think we need to play a little game to vote someone off.

Kikyou: NOW?

Six: Shut up, Kikyou. So anyway, we're going to play a little anti-gravity dodgeball!

Zander,Sango,Shippou: YAAYY!

Mitch: Anit-gravity dodgeball? That's the best you could come up with?

Six: Hey, there aren't that many things to do in a confined room.

Cherry: How do we play?

Six: I'll show you!

A crate of kickballs drop down from the ceiling.

Six: Each of these balls has a each of your names encoded into them. Using the latest technology, we have made them so when you hit someone, your name appears where you hit them. The one who gets hit the least or makes the most hits is the winner! And they win five hundred dollars. The one who gets hit the most is kicked out of the room.

Inuyasha: Cool!

Kagome: Does it matter which one we take?

Six: Nope. The ball will read your hand print and automatically know who you are. Everybody ready? Go!

Inuyasha: But why is it called anti-gravity dodgeball?

Everyone starts floating off the ground.

Inuyasha: Oh....

And choas ensues....

-Day 1-Night-----

Six: Alright people! You've been at it for a half hour. Lets see how you did.

After a few minutes of judeing, the resualts are in.

Six: The winner is Inu Yasha!

Inuyasha: Alrgiht! I get five hundred dolls!

Kagome: Doll_ars._

Inuyasha: Whatever. Who's the unlucky bum to get kicked out?

Six: The loser is would be Sharon, but I've disquailfied her from this game because she was dead. So the loser is Dr. Sci N. Tist!

Dr. Sci N Tist: Can I have some tangrams now?

Six: Sure....

Miroku: You have a sick mind, Six of Hearts.

Six: Thanks. Alright now it about nine PM. I'm going on the interent to download music! See you all in the morning!

Kikyou: Let's go to sleep now.

Cherry: You're just trying to get next to someone aren't you?

Kikyou: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mitch: I am bushed.

Sharon:.......

Mitch: And Sharon is still dead.

Miroku: I wonder if she would bear my child?

Cherry and Mitch: NO!!!!!!!

Miroku: Oh well. But you, Mitch....you look quite healthy. Would you-AHHH!

Mitch: (stomps down on MR's face.) Not on your life, jerk.

Everyone else: -_-

They all decide to pack it in. The lights go off, and the room is dark. Four people have been kicked out of the room. Who will go next? And who will win the billon dollars?

Day 2-Morning----

Inuyasha: Morning already? ( looks next to him. There lies Kikyou with NOTHING ON! Her arms wrapped around Inuyasha tightly. IY panics to get out of KY's grasp before anyone else in the room sees.

Inuyasha: Kikyou! What are you doing?

Kikyou:....oh...*yawns* good morning Inu Yasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyou! You have to get some clothes on!

Kikyou: ( gets up and then Leans over Inuyasha. For him, there is no way to escape.)

Inuyasha: uh...Kikyou...what big....uh....

Mitch: OH MY GOD! KIKYOU AND INU YASHA ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX!

Cherry: Isn't this akward.

Shessomaru: There is defintly no way I'm related to him.

Jaken: Yes m'lord.

Kagome: _____

Inuyasha: Kagome! I can explain! It's not what you think-oof!

Kikyou:(flops down on top of IY) Of course it's what it looks like. We were going to do it, right dear?

Inuyasha: Dear?

Kagome:______________________________________________

Chi'ai: Uh oh....she's getting angry....

Inuyasha: Kikyou! Get off of me!!!

Kikyou: Just forget that hag Kagome and let your soul be released.

cherry: This isn't going well.

Miroku: If only I could be as lucky as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You call this LUCKY?? I'M ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY KAGOME IS ALL!

Kagome: SIT!( she would scream this for about the length of three hundred forty two and three quarter pages, but you really wouldn't want to read through all that, would you?)

Cherry: He's unlucky.

Mitch and Sharon: Yeah......

Chi'ai: Poor idoit.

Inuyasha: I think my back is broken....

Kikyou: If your paralyzed, then I will nurse you and stay by your side!

Kagome: Kikyou get some clothes on.

Inuyasha: Why am I always being injured?!

Six: Good morning! How did the night go? Smoothly?

All:.....

Six: Well anyway, I've decided that Jaken is being kicked out of the room and being sent away to my torture dugeon.

Jaken: What?

Mitch: Hah hah!

Jaken: PLEASE SAVE ME MASTER!

Shessomaru: Uh....no.

Six: Guards!

Guards come in a take a screaming Jaken away. Now nine are left in the room. I'm going to have to tell them about what's in the box...but not yet.

Six: Alright! Now you are all going to cook your breakfast!

All: WHAT!?

Six: Yep. You are going to make french toast sticks. You will do it in groups of two. And those who have been voted off already will decide who goes with who!

Zander: I vote for Inu Yasha and Kagome!

Sango: Inuyasha and Kagome.

Shippou: ME TOO! INU YASHA AND KAGOME ARE PARTNERS!

Inuyasha and Kagome: NO WAY! I'M NOT BEING WITH HIM/HER!!!

Six: It's been decided. Inuyasha and Kagome will go togather. Chi'ai will be partners with Mitch...

Zander: Shessomaru and Kikyou.

Kikyou: DAMN IT! My plans are RUINED!

Shessomaru: Please get some clothes on.

Sango: Miroku and Cherry.

Shippou: Sharon and...oh wait there's an odd number.

Sharon: So I have to cook by myself?!

Dr. Sci N Tist: Yep, we have all decided that you will cook by yourself.

Six: Alright! Whoever makes the best french toast sticks wins a free shopping spree at the mall!

Cherry: Which one?

Six: Uh....ANY MALL! HAH HA HA!

Cherry: Yay!

Six: And whoever makes the worst French toast sticks is out. Ready? GO!

Time is ticking to the end. I mean literally, that bomb is going to go off at noon exactly and I have to find a way to break it to them gently. After twenty minutes I start to get worried. These people have no idea what they're doing. Most of them haven't gotton their food into the oven yet, and some haven't even gotton it out of the package.

Mitch: I can't OPEN IT!

Chi'ai: Let me do it.

Mitch: NO!

Inuyasha: Uh Kagome....

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: The directions say to rotate the french toast sticks after five minutes.

Kagome: And?

Inuyasha: We have a mircrowave with a turn table.

Kagome: YOU IDOIT!

Kikyou: How do you work this stupid thing?

Miroku: What is it?

Cherry: It's called a mircowave.

Miroku: I'm really glad I got you as my partner, Cherry....*pat pat*

Cherry: IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Sango: There he goes again.

Miroku: There isn't anything to be afrain of. *pat pat*

Cherry: GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Miroku! Leave poor Cherry alone!

Zander: How dare he do that to my best friend!

Sharon: Fine! I'll work alone if I have too, but I'm already finnished. And it tatses great!

Inuyasha: When it turns black, does that mean it's done?

Cherry: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!

-Day 2-Midmorning-----

Six: Alright, it's time to judge the food! I've decided that the best dish was made by Sharon!

Sharon: YAY!

Six: Now for the worst dish....

Mitch: Probably Inuyasha. It was nothing but ash. Burnt beyond a crisp.

Inuyasha: I never cooked before! And Kagome didn't help me at all!

Kagome: It's your fault if I get kicked out, Inuyasha.

Six: ....is Kikyou and Shessomaru!

Kikyou: WHAT? SHESSOMARU YOU IDOIT!!!!

Shessomaru: What did I do?

Six: Guards, take them away!

Seven are left, and there are only two hours left. I've gotta think of who to tell them that there's a bomb in the cardboard box on the table. Hmm.....

Inuyasha: I'm bored.

Kagome: S-

Inuyasha: NO KAGOME! DON'T!

Kagome: SIT!

Cherry: There they go again.

Chi'ai: At least we got rid of that Deamon guy who liked me.

Mitch: Oooooo....Chi'ai has a boyfriend!

Chi'ai: I do not!

Six: H-hey....everyone...

Inuyasha: What is it now?

Six: Um....there's a little surpirse in the room...

Kagome: What is it?

Cherry: Tell us, Six!

Six; There's a bomb....in the room.....

All:.............................................................................(silence...and then....)

Cherry: YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO DIE?????

Mitch: HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?! WE'RE YOUR CREATIONS! YOU MADE US!!

Inuyasha: What are we supposed to do with this bomb?

Six: I've decided that if you find it and cut the blue wire that defuses it, you'll win the contest!

Inuyasha: Finally! I'll get out of this stupid room!

Six: You only have two hours to find it. Now start looking!

They all dilgently search for the bomb. Everywhere except in the box. But I told them that if they touch it that they get kicked out of the room. But if any of them are smart enough to look there, then I won't kick them out.

Cherry: Where could it be?

Kagome: We're all going to die!

Miroku: Cherry...I want to ask you if you'll bear my child.

Cherry: WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN THAT!!!!!!

Chi'ai: I've looked everywhere and I haven't seen it.

Mitch: OH THE AGONY!!!!!!

Chi'ai: SHUT UP MITCH!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha is sniffing around the room for the bomb when he finds himself looking down at the box.

Inuyasha: It's....(he opens the box and sees the bomb inside. he cuts the blue wire and the day is saved!) YEAH! I WIN ONE BILLON MORE DOLLS!!!!!!

Kagome: IT'S DOLLARS!!!!

Mitch: You mean the bomb was in the box the whole time?

Chi'ai: It would seem that way.

Cherry: Hey! How come Inuyasha wins?

Six: Well that's all for now. Inuyasha won the billon dollars and went on his trip to Neo Japan. Too bad no one warned him about Domon Kashu, the fighter from Neo Japan. But that's a story for another day! Join us next time for another mystery cast, choas, and a hidden bomb on the next Locked in a Room!!!!! The end.

Miroku: By they way, Cherry, will you bear my child?

Cherry:NO!!( hit over head with metal pipe.) 


End file.
